KISS
by greenandred
Summary: Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak meminta maaf. Namun kelihatannya kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sementara Sasuke masih terus memandanginya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang dia sudah duduk tegak di kursinya. Shonen Ai.


Rated: T

Pair: Sasuke & Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: Shonen Ai, typos

**KISS**

**by greenandred**

"Dasar! Teme sialan! Kenapa jadi aku yang disuruh nyari dia sih? Apa tidak ada yang lain lagi? Lagi pula di mana si brengsek satu itu bersembunyi sih?" Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil menyusuri salah satu koridor panjang di sekolahnya. Saat itu hari sudah sore.

Dia baru saja sampai ke rumahnya tadi dan akan memasuki pintu rumahnya saat tiba-tiba ibunya dan ibu Sasuke muncul di belakangnya. Mereka kemudian menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali lagi ke sekolah, mengecek apakah Sasuke masih ada di sekolah karena dia belum pulang. Tentu saja pada awalnya dia menolak. Namun saat ibunya tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat manis padanya–kelewat manis malah, kesannya jadi mengerikan– dia akhirnya mau kembali ke gedung sekolahnya sore-sore begini. Merepotkan.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Yah, tidak heran juga mengingat sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Naruto berjalan sambil terus bersungut-sungut pelan. Tujuan pertamanya adalah kelas Sasuke yang notabene berada paling jauh dari pintu masuk gedung utama. Hal ini semakin membuat Naruto jengkel. Bahkan saat papan kelas Sasuke sudah terlihat pun tidak bisa mengurangi kekesalannya sedikitpun.

Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu geser berwarna hijau kecoklatan itu.

"Teme! Ayo cepat pul..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Hari memang sudah sore dan ruang kelas itu berbias cahaya merah yang dihasilkan matahari senja. Namun Naruto yakin satu-satunya sosok yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan itu adalah Sasuke. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan Sasuke tengah TERTIDUR dengan sangat nyenyak dan nyamannya di atas bangkunya. Beberapa buku bertebaran di atas mejanya. Kacamatanya minusnya terpasang miring di wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat pemandangan ini. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Kemudian dia pun melangkah mendekatitempat Sasuke tertidur.

"Dasar kau ini," gumam Naruto pelan sambil mulai membereskan buku-buku Sasuke. Belakangan ini Sasuke memang belajar lebih giat dari pada biasanya, entah kenapa. Padahal tidak akan ada ulangan atauapun ujian dalam waktu dekat. Terkadang Naruto heran sendiri, kenapa ada orang yang mau berusaha sekeras Sasuke hanya untuk memperoleh nilai sempurna. Padahal Naruto yakin, tanpa belajar pun Sasuke sudah bisa dipastikan akan menjadi juara kelas.

Setelah mebereskan semua buku Sasuke dan memasukannya ke dalam tas hitamnya, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, detak jantung Naruto jadi bertambah cepat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Yah, sebenarnya sebabnya jelas sekali sih, namun Nartuo berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat ke dadanya dan meremas kemejanya sendiri tepat di atas jantungnya berada dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sudah beberapa waktu ini dia sering mengalami serangan seperti itu dan semuanya terjadi gara-gara Sasuke. Setiap kali dia melihat Sasuke atau menyentuh Sasuke sedikit saja, jantungnya jadi berolah raga begitu. Suhu tubuhnya juga jadi meningkat, padahal dia sedang dalam keadaan sangat sehat. Seperti saat ini. Lagi-lagi gejala aneh itu menyerangnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian setelah detak jantungnya melambat lagi, perlahan dan sangat hati-hati dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke lagi. Dan serangan itu terjadi lagi. Namun Naruto berusaha untuk melawan kali ini. Dia juga berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Sasuke, mengguncangkan tubuh pucat berbalut seragam sekolah yang acak-acakan itu perlahan.

"T-Teme.." suaranya serak dan lemah. Naruto berdeham dan mencoba lagi.

"Teme," lebih baik sekarang. Sasuke meresponnya walaupun cuma sebuah geraman rendah. Naruto mnegerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Awalnya dia memang berniat untuk berteriak saja di telinga pemuda itu, namun saat dia sudah cukup dekat untuk bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke pikirannya jadi kosong.

Dari dulu dia selalu menyukai aroma tubuh Sasuke. Aroma itu selalu bisa menenagkan dirinya, entah kenapa. Aroma ini seperti candu baginya. Memberikan sensasi menenangkan, mebuat pikiran menjadi kosong, membuat dia kecanduan, membuatnya tidak lagi sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan. Seperti saat ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kapan dia memulainya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah saat ini ada sesuatu yang hangat, lembab, dan lembut yang menempel ke bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat ini dia tengah memejamkan matanya. Dan karena sensasi menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan oleh benda lembut pada bibirnya itu, Naruto menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk merasakannya lebih banyak. Perlahan dia menggerakkan bibirnya di atas benda halus itu. Menelusuri permukaannya yang lembut.

Kemudian, seakan diasadarkan oleh setrum listrik, Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari benda halus itu yang ternyata adalah bibir Sasuke. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan muka shock dan sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja kulaukan?

"Nnnarr...uu..." Naruto melonjak kaget saat mendengar Sasuke begumam di dalam tidurnya, bersiap-siap kalau saja Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Naruto dan mulai memukulinya. Namun ternyata tidak. Dia hanya bergumam saja dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Naruto memandangi lagi wajah Sasuke yang tengah terlelap itu. Kemudian dia berlutut di depan Sasuke. Sudah lama dia punya pemikiran seperti ini. Dia juga menebak-nebak apakah Sasuke juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertinya. Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya memandangi Sasuke, sama sekali lupa akan tugasnya membawa Sasuke pulang. Kemudian dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Aromanya yang memabukkan kembali menyerang. Dia harus memastikannya atau akan penasaran seumur hidupnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Sasuke. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir lembut Sasuke sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa saat dia mulai mengulum bibir bawah Sasuke. Luar biasa sekali. Belum pernah dia merasakan sesuatu senikmat ini sebelumnya dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke dalam waktu dekat. Tangan Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke, masing-masing di setiap pipi Sasuke. Dia mulai menegelus-elus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Emmhh..." Sasuke mengerang dalam tidurnya. Mungkin karena dia mulai sulit bernafas. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dan mulai menjilat bibir Sasuke.

"Nggghh..." erangan itu kembali terdengar dan membuat Naruto semakin berani dalam menjalankan aksinya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tangan Sasuke sudah berada di tengkuknya sampai dengan paksa tangan itu menariknya ke belakang. Naruto mengerang memprotes saat bibirnya berpisah dengan bibir Sasuke. Namun saat mata birunya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata oniks dirinya melompat berdiri dengan buru-buru. Matanya memandang ngeri pada pemilik mata hitam yang balas memandangnya dengan tanpa ekspresi itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak meminta maaf. Namun kelihatannya kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sementara Sasuke masih terus memandanginya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang dia sudah duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Jelaskan," perintah Sasuke sengan nada datar.

"A...aku... Aku..." ucap Naruto tergagap. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat sakali dan membuka matanya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke," ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Kemudian, hening.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak sementara Naruto sudah pasrah akan nasibnya setelah ini. Dia sudah setengah yakin bahwa detik berikutnya Sasuke bakal menyarangkan salah satu tinjunya yang terkenal di perutnya, wajahnya, atau bagian manapun yang bisa dia pukul.

"Bodoh," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembut kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali. Namun, belum sempat dia mencerna lebih lanjut sensasi lembut nan menyenangkan itu, benda tersebut telah ditarik menjauh. Naruto hanya bisa mematung dengan pandangan kosong selama beberapa saat.  
>"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu, Dobe?"<p>

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Dia mengerling ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan menemukan Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya keluar dari kelas yang sepi itu. Buru-buru dia berlari mengejar temannya (?) itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

**The End**


End file.
